The Millicent Life
Authors *PandaPrincess7 Description Note from Panda: '''This is a reboot of A Summer of Magic and The Mystery in Millicent Manor. Anything flies here. This RP basically follows the Millicents, their friends, and family throughout life. If you want to see love, drama, tears, joy, fear, Serena’s sarcastic one-liners, temper, and confusing family dynamics, THIS is the place! MillcentHouse.png|The infamous Millicent Manor... family drama, be warned!!! Rules # Your character may swear', it just' has to be censored'. # Everyone can have magic if they want to, since this is a fantasy role play, but no more than 10 magical abilities. Serena has way more, so she is the only exception. # You can play a human, a human with magic or a mythical creature. # Do not play other people's characters without their consent. '''If you make up your own character to add, I am 100% going to encourage that! But if you play as one of my characters, I let you expand their personality and other things. I choose their appearance and fashion style.' Characters Serena Millicent (PandaPrincess7) The blunt, headstrong, impulsive, ambitious, fiery and hot-tempered matriarch of the Millicent family, but she also responds to Your Highness and Enchantress. In addition to running the entire magical world, she is also head of the Council of Light. When it comes to magic, she can do most things on the list. She is the eldest child of Regina Mills and Robin Hood, the older twin sister of Jolie and the older sister of Henry, Roland and Caroline. She married Derek Millicent on December 31st, 1994 and they had 4 biological daughters, Angelica, Delilah, Isabella and Arrow and adopted a daughter, Rebekah. She enjoys drinking coffee, making cocktails, trick-riding/barrel-racing/dressage with her horses, Blaze and Rocinante, singing, sarcasm and talking about forensics and mortuary science, which she pursued in college. She dislikes cheap red wine, any lipstick color other than red and clutter. Her eyes are also very unnatural emerald green, which morphs to lime when she's mad, but that is just her genes and her Enchantress blood. Born on May 25th, 1955. D9603AC5-BF98-41F4-B3F0-EC6B307B880C.jpeg Derek Millicent (Panda) The more calm, level-headed and rational patriarch of the Millicent family, in other words, is the ice to Serena's fire and keeps the fire at bay. He contributes to the family by cooking along with Jolie, Regina, and Cora (They cook while Serena makes all the cocktails.) He is the only child of Ashlyn and Blake Millicent (both deceased) and has no contact with anyone else except his sister, Emeliee. When he married into the Mills clan, he earned a very large extended family, which is enough to fill the hole. He and Serena have their own family and they plan on getting some pets, but having no more human children. He is a lot slower to anger than Serena is. He reads, writes poems and songs, hunts and tries to help Serena with her massive amount of paperwork. He dislikes when either Regina or Jolie try and boss him around, Serena's temper and also has Trypophobia (The aversion to the sight of irregular patterns or clusters of small holes or bumps.) Born on June 25th, 1953. Derek.jpg Angelica (Panda) Angelica Catherine Millicent, or Angie, is eldest of the Millicent daughters and the most like Serena. Besides having similar interests and their morals for their younger sisters/daughters are almost the same. She is competitive but kind and a bit overprotective. After her grandmother, Regina dies, she is the one to take the crown of the United Realms (It would've been Serena, but she's got enough on her plate!) Angelica's magical gifts are Hydrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Amtokinesis, Energy Beams and Healing. When she was younger, she liked to horseback ride with her mother, and she was good, she did competitive showjumping. After the age of 8, she decided to take up dancing and that became her new calling. She now works with Regina as her secretary in order to know the ropes of being the queen and studies her intensely. She hates cockroaches, spiders, snakes and horror movies like The Shining and It. Born on June 5th, 1996. Angelica28.jpg Delilah (CaitlynGrace) Delilah Jane Millicent is the friendly, yet slightly cold and temperamental second Millicent daughter. Even though she's is a little icy and has a temper, she means well. She loves the grunge glam look and is into motorsports and demolition Derbys (not that her parents know). Delilah has the powers of invisibility (great for spying on her siblings), phasing, camouflage, telekinesis, and reality-warping. Though she’s supposed to use her powers for good she tends to use them for selfish reasons, like using her telekinesis to make her snobby classmate Barb’s drink splash all over her dress. Born on October 21st, 1998. Delilah23.jpg Isabella (Panda) Isabella Celeste Millicent, or Bella, is sweet and supportive "middle" daughter of the Millicent clan. She is very sweet, silly and fun, but is also childish and immature. She likes to brighten peoples' days, attempting to get her mother to smile (which usually doesn't go over well) and gardening flowers, especially camellias. When she was still in school, she was in the theater department's leading lady (playing roles such as Juliet, Cher Horowitz, and Regina George.) She has an odd obsession with anything fluffy, pink, rose gold or sparkly. Her powers are Geokinesis, Levetation and Shimmering (A form of teleportation.) Born on April 31st, 2000. Isabella15.jpg Arrow (CaitlynGrace) Arrow Olivia Millicent is the archery loving and Serena mini-me, who is also the youngest of the biological Millicent daughters. She was named Arrow courtesy of her grandpa, Robin Hood. He and her great-aunt, Snow White, taught her the tricks-of-the-trade when it comes to archery. Since she looks so much like a teenaged Serena, she is often called the "Mini-Serena". Because of her appearance and blood relations, she is next in line for the title of Enchantress and the Council of Light. Her powers are Enhanced sensory, Invisibility (But sometimes she can’t focus enough and she can only half of her body invisible) and her undiscovered Pryokinesis. She is slightly rebellious, yet friendly and thrives for the attention that her older sisters get, because if her motives, she will sometimes act out to get the attention she wants, which she usually gets. Born October 25th, 2002. Arrow4.jpg Rebekah (Catplaty) Rebekah Sabrina McGraw-Millicent, or Becky, is the youngest Millicent daughter overall. She is very caring, kind, polite, and easily worries, kind of like her aunt Jolie. When she was just a baby, she was abandoned by her biological parents, in the hope that they would find better lives for themselves. At the beginning of the journey, she acted a little bratty and spoiled and was a big test of paitence, but she now shows her kind and true colors. After school, she likes playing Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp and drawing. Her powers are Telepathy and Time Travel. Born October 1st, 2005. Rebekah.jpg Jolie Mills (Panda) Jolene, or Jolie, is the younger twin sister of Serena. She is much more warm-hearted, caring, kind and free-spirited than her sister. She adores her only daughter, Caroline and had the worst marriage with her child's father, Samuel, and she's still trying to recover from the trauma she experienced in that time. She named her daughter after her youngest sister, who helped her through the pregnancy and helped Jolie raise the child. She, Derek and Serena are the triangle of parents and they all frequently argue with each other. She can do anything with food, like her twin can with alcohol. This gift often gets her stuck with Derek, her mother and grandmother in charge of the food section of family gatherings. Since Serena became Enchantress, Jolie could've become queen, but felt like it wasn't a wise choice because she doesn’t like to lead anything besides the cooking. Jolie.jpg Caroline Black (CaitlynGrace) Caroline is 23 years old and beloved daughter of Jolie. She was named after her aunt Carolee who helped Jolie through the pregnancy. Caroline is an extremely talented potion and spell mixer, she carries her ingredients and various other items in a large hobo bag. Her intense experimentation with magic has turned her eyes a bright, unnatural green color; the sign of being a witch. Her experiments also caused her to be able to see spirits, sense when someone casts a spell, and leaves her with a few psychotic episodes. Caroline has been married for three years to Stanley Black and they have an adorable corgi puppy named Kudo. Caroline's personality is hard headed, spunky, impulsive, and determined, she will state her opinions and stand by them. She doesn't often take the best care of herself She was born. June 10th, 1996. 203025c3-1a45-4587-acca-677202f817dc.png Stanley Black (CaitlynGrace) Stanley is 25 years old and is the husband of Caroline Black. He is the third son of a Dutch family, he has three sisters and four brothers. His mother is still alive but his dad died when he was 16. His family was a loving family although crazy as most large families are, and therefore can handle the Millicent drama. Stanley is trilingual, he knows Dutch-- which is his native language--, English, and Spanish. Caroline also knows Dutch but not very well. Stanley is always well groomed and very put together, even with his long hair and beard, he always looks like he stepped out of a photoshoot. Stanley has picked up some potion mixing from Caroline. His personality is calm and often no nonsense, although he can be quite the prankster. 5423e6de-a786-4ef6-a944-b191d4644e4e.png Evangeline (Panda) Evangeline is the very wise and elegant aunt of Jolie, Serena, Roland, Carolee, and Henry and is also the great aunt of Rebekah, Bella, Angie, Delilah, Caroline MB, and Arrow. She has a poised and refined attitude to problems and is quick to think on her feet. She was the Enchantress before Serena and since Serena has taken the title, she is now just a member of the Council of Light. Evangeline likes to garden, like her grand-niece, Bella. She also likes to mix up potions like her other grand-niece, Caroline. She, along with her sister-in-law, Regina, and mother-in-law, Cora enjoy collecting potion ingredients together, which they mix and hopefully don't destroy the entire realm. Born on May 14, 1800. 740full-cate-blanchett.jpg Mila (Catplaty) She enjoys drawing and is 13 years old. Her favorite color is blue. She loves sweets. She is creative and kind. Her favorite season is winter. She has a cat named Cream Puff and is Rebekah's friend. Minidoll-000.jpg|Mila as a LEGO minidoll Untitled785_20191119165200.png|A drawing of Cream Puff Untitled927 20191221214308.png|A drawing of Mila Untitled781_20191118235559.png|Another drawing of Mila Category:Role-Plays